Severino
by Coala N
Summary: Infância difícil com uma bola meio murcha no pé. • Daisya-centric, UA. Presente para Conde Jameak.


**D Gray-man © Katsura Hoshino.**

**Presente _super_ atrasado de aniversário pro Conde Jameak, meu kuroshitsuji de estimação.**

* * *

><p><em>E se somos Severinos <em>  
><em>iguais em tudo na vida, <em>  
><em>morremos de morte igual, <em>  
><em>mesma morte severina: <em>  
><em>que é a morte de que se morre <em>  
><em>de velhice antes dos trinta, <em>  
><em>de emboscada antes dos vinte <em>  
><em>de fome um pouco por dia <em>  
><em>(de fraqueza e de doença <em>  
><em>é que a morte severina <em>  
><em>ataca em qualquer idade, <em>  
><em>e até gente não nascida).<br>_**(Morte e Vida Severina – João Cabral de Melo Neto)**

**x **

Infância difícil com uma bola meio murcha no pé, um coração grande – _e assim sendo, propício a ser quebrado em várias oportunidades diferentes_ – e uma cabeça por vezes erguida até _demais_. Pula de tijolo em tijolo das ruas da antiga cidade portuária, descendo escadarias de pedras esquentadas pelo sol e subindo telhados de onde pode assistir a este se pondo com a calma que tanto merece, fugindo temporariamente dos deveres e das obrigações com as quais tem de cumprir no lar.

Mãe de saúde frágil, que vive adoentada; pai ausente quase que o tempo todo, trabalhando para que possam se manter com comida no prato e um teto sobre suas cabeças todo santo dia. O moleque mirrado não consegue entender como é que, do alto de seus onze, doze,_ treze_ anos de idade, leva a vida da maneira que leva.

É quase como um líder para o bando de garotos em situação semelhante que o segue, alguns com não muito mais de sete anos de idade. São todos magros e um tanto esfomeados, a pele dourada queimada pelo Sol. Diferem apenas em rosto, magreza e altura – a essência, no entanto, é a mesma. O semblante de Daisya é o mais carrancudo, possuindo um ar austero que não é encontrado com facilidade num menino tão jovem.

Trata a bola murcha, suja e remendada como se fosse sua melhor amiga ou, quiçá, _amante_. Confia mais nela do que nos rapazotes que crescem mais na rua do que no lar, assim como ele próprio. Tem plena consciência de que alguns deles se envolvem em pequenos furtos com uma assiduidade preocupante, então tenta manter certa distância. Não quer arrumar mais problemas para seus pais do que eles já têm. Não porque tal atitude pacífica faria a vida deles melhor, mas porque sabe com uma certeza odiosa que qualquer novo problema respingaria para o seu lado. "_Como se cuidar de três irmãos mais novos e se meter em pequenos trabalhos para ajudar nas finanças apertadas da casa já não fosse bem mais do que o suficiente_", pensa.

Sabe muito bem, apesar da pouca idade, que jamais conseguirá sair dessa vida miserável sem o estudo que tanto lhe fará falta nos anos vindouros – e que de certa forma, já faz falta agora –, mas por alguma razão, a bola – e sempre, _sempre_ é ela – lhe faz ter alguma confiança na própria sorte, na própria habilidade, na própria _ginga_. Quem sabe algum dia consiga encontrar seu próprio pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris e viver uma vida digna ganhando dinheiro como, quem sabe, jogador de futebol ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. As chances de sucesso são mínimas, mas lhe permitem ao menos ter uma válvula de escape.

Sonhar pode ser doloroso às vezes, mas pelo menos é uma das poucas coisas ainda grátis nesse mundo que ele enxerga como corrompido, onde tudo custa caro demais e revolve ao redor da riqueza. Mal sabe Daisya que o futuro não lhe reserva mais do que um incontável número de desilusões, que acabam – _junto com sua própria vida_ – numa fútil briga de bar com um dos garotos que, hoje em dia, leva uma vida desonesta ao seu lado, sem nem se preocupar em escondê-la pelo fato de saber muito bem que _ninguém se importa_. Mas é melhor que não saiba.

Assim, pelo menos ainda pode sonhar com voar alto, bem alto, e para longe, bem longe, com a inocência e o pouco tempo livre que lhe restam.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** Pra início de conversa, isso era pra ser uma fanfic, e não uma crítica social velada. -Q  
>Sim, é centrada no Daisya e eu nem sei exatamente se deveria chamar isso de fic UA ou RA <em>(e <strong>sim<strong>, eu escrevi isso pelo menos duas semanas antes do seu aniversário, Emanuel. Pode me bater)_.

Tá estranha, mas foi escrita com amor. Obrigada por tudo e espero que você me sirva chá por muitos outros anos. *coraçãozinho*

**Reviews, seus lindos? s2**


End file.
